


The Meetings of Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane

by kingslayersrogue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU collection, Cop & Doctor!AU, F/M, Meeting on a plane!AU, One Shot Collection, Soldier & Reporter!AU, YoungArk!AU, students!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: The multiple meetings of Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane. Tales of how their connections spark and their friendship (sometimes "friendship") plays out.A one-shot collection purely for the reason of I wanted to.





	1. The Officer and The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cop & The Doctor  
> (yeah, I snuck mentions of a pride rally in there, because we all know Abby Griffin would be a MASSIVE advocate for her very Bi daughter's [and the rest of the community's] rights)

He hates this part of the job. More than half of these people are innocent but caught in the crossfire. His job is to  _ protect  _ these people, not this. This is chaos, and Marcus Kane hates chaos. Originally he was just supposed to be on patrol, maybe if he hadn’t gotten himself reassigned he would’ve been able to break up the fight that started this. Before what was supposed to be a peaceful protest became a riot. 

The baton felt like a brick in his hand, weighing him down with more than gravity. For someone who saw big city violence every day, watching these people  _ hurt _ each other over who they loved killed him inside. Young men and women trying to get equality in a peaceful manner suffering abuse and hate for being 'different’ it was awful. He shuddered but marched forward in formation, keeping his shield tight and in line with the others. The chief would have his head if he broke-

His eyes lock onto the man instantly as he spots what’s slowly being raised in his hand.  _ A gun _ . Kane follows the line of the barrel to where it’s pointing, a woman just a few yards in front of him. She’s dressed in dark jeans and an equality t-shirt holding up a sign proclaiming a pro-love message. Even from afar he could see murder in the person’s eyes and he sprung into action. 

Later, while he's standing in front of the chief, he'll lie and call it a lapse in judgment, but now. Now, he calls it the right thing to do. He breaks ranks, shoving forward and nearly knocking other officers down. Their shouts of protest were drowned out by the blood rushing in his ears as he sprints towards the woman. Wrapping his arms around her small body just as the gun goes off. The bullet slams into his back and he cries out but holds on to the no longer struggling woman still. 

He barely registers the arrest officers breaking ranks and moving to apprehend the shooter. Shouting orders and calling for backup. Marcus is too focused on getting that woman out of harm's way. He pulls her off into a side street and checks her for injuries. “Are you alright miss?” He asks, dropping his shield to the ground with a clank. There are a few tears running down her cheeks and her body shakes just a little bit but she nods anyway. Suddenly, she jolts and sucks in a large breath. “Are...are  _ you _ okay?” The woman asked, moving behind him to examine his back. “Take off your shirt,” She said turning him around, already working on unstrapping his kevlar. He gawked for a moment before halting her hands. “I...uh... _ what?” _

“You’ve been shot, and I’m a doctor,” She said, trying to make her voice come out level. He knew her type, he was very much the same. He needed a task to complete after trauma, something to take his mind off of the thoughts racing through his head. Her hands were still shaking but if she said she was a doctor she could at least bandage him up. “There’s some first-aid supplies in there,” He said, pointing to his shield on the ground as he unstrapped his vest. Only when he tried to strip off his uniform shirt did the pain in his back register. From the ache and burn of the open wound to the sharp sting of trying to peel bloody fabric off tender skin. He hissed and sucked air in through his teeth, alerting the woman to his pain and bringing her back to his side. “It’s not bad, just some shrapnel and bruising.” She says, prodding gently at his back. “I’ll have you fixed up in no time.” He turns and looks at her, flashing a smile even as she cleans his wound. “Thank you.” It’s supposed to be a simple phrase really, just offering gratitude for patching him up but it seems to hit her hard. Her face crumpling and the pads of gauze slipping out of her hand onto the concrete. Without hesitation he turns and pulls her into his arms, letting her cling to him as panic overwhelms her. “Hey, hey. It’s okay, you’re alright. You’re safe, no one’s going to hurt you,” he says softly but hugs her tight despite the protest of his muscles. He doesn’t know why he feels so comfortable with her but it feels only natural to rub soothing circles on her back and hold her tight. Hell, he doesn’t even know her name but all he wants to do is make her feel safe. So he does, he holds her until her tears dry and her hands still and she’s relaxed in his arms. He holds her until his legs ache from standing and he can feel the wound on his back scab over. He holds her until his squad finds them and they’re forced to break apart. He’ll never forget the first time he held Abby Griffin in his arms.

(Later, when he looks back at the copy of the city paper he saved The one with him on the front cover bare-chested and clutching a sobbing woman to his chest, he’ll just smile at her and tuck the paper back into its place. Never happier that he’d got himself shot.)


	2. Students!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students!AU  
> Alternatively, falling for the campus library assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and Happy Friday loves!

She walks into the library, feeling an instant wave of familiarity and calm wash over her. She’s been through these shelves  _ thousands _ of times. Callie still teases her about how much she’s in there, always asking if they’ve found her any closet space because she practically lives there. She'll just laugh and shake her head, saying she’ll ask again next time. 

There’s just something about the peace and quiet of libraries. The feel of silent mouths but raucous minds, thinking and dreaming and reading. Nothing compares, and Abby has never been one much for parties anyways. So she spends her time in the library reading whatever book happens to catch her eye. 

Except today it wasn’t a book that had caught her eye. She’d never seen him before. Not in classes or even in the library, yet here he was. Shelving encyclopedias and making it impossible for her to concentrate on her novel.

Shaking her head and breaking the stare she was holding with his broad shoulders, she presses her nose back into the book. Hoping to clear all thoughts of the mysterious man from her mind. Abby Griffin is a person who doesn’t sit and ogle men no matter how hot they are. No matter how nice it looks when they reach up to a high shelf and their shirt stretches against their back. No matter how cut and muscled they look, no matter how…. _ damnit she’s staring again. _ Sighing and shutting her book a little too loudly her head drops to the desk. Drawing the stares of a few nearby students. 

“I was wondering when you were going to stop staring,” A voice says and she picks her head up, locking eyes with Callie. “Don’t start.” 

“Too late,” she says sitting down and smirking in a troublesome manner. “His name is Marcus Kane, he’s a law student. Sweet, funny, a crazy book nerd like you. Sometimes a pain in the ass. Can be a pain in  _ other  _ areas too though.”

“You’re disgusting,” Abby says with a shudder. She doesn’t need thoughts like  _ that _ about a guy she doesn’t even know. That’s beyond weird. “Come on Abs, you haven’t been on a date in ages,” Callie whines only succeeding in making Abby roll her eyes. “I don’t even know the guy, I’m not asking him out.”

“Then I’ll get him to ask you out,” Callie says in an excited whisper making her stomach drop. “Absolutely  _ not,” _ she hissed but it was already too late. Callie was already making her way over to the desk Kane had seated himself at. Abby hid herself behind the book, as much as she loved Callie she had a knack for stirring up trouble. Especially of this variety.

He picked his head up at the sound of his name, seeing Cece walking over to him with an eager step. He held up a hand, stopping whatever words were about to fly out of her mouth short. “If you’re here to set me up on another date. The answer is no.” Callie huffed a breath, blowing her dark hair out of her eyes. “I promise you’ll love her, she’s perfect!” 

“That’s what you said about the last girl, and the girl before that,  _ and  _ the-” 

“Okay, okay I get it! But this one is different, she’s funny, smart, sweet. A total nerd like you, she’s in here every day and I caught her staring at you for almost 10 minutes.” He set his book down, leaning forward in the chair to rest his elbows on his knees. “No does not mean try harder. No means no. Kapeesh?” 

“Will you at least go talk to her?” Callie whines, glancing back at one of the tables. Whose lone occupant is currently hiding behind the cover of the  _ Caribbean Animal Guidebook. _ He can only make out the top of her head, honey-colored hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail and piercing brown eyes that seem to be as uncomfortable as he is. “You’re trying to set me up with your best friend,” he remarks with a smirk. “Yeah, yeah you caught me now go and get on with it. I can’t do this all day.” He glances back at the girl, still avoiding looking anywhere near the spot he and Callie occupy. “You said she was staring at me?” He asks trying to sound nonchalant. “Yeah, like full on dreamy eyes staring. Which was really weird because Abby  _ never _ does that.” That bit of information put a warm feeling in his stomach and a smile on his face. “Alright, I’ll talk to her, but if this ends miserably I’m going to say I told you so.”    
“Whatever,  _ now get over there.” _ She pulls him out of the chair and shoves him lightly forward, laughing as she does so. He sits down across from her and extends his hand for her to shake. “Marcus Kane.” She takes his hand with a shy smile but a firm grip. “Abby Griffin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for what AUs or meeting scenarios you'd like to see I'm always open for suggestions!   
> [Tumblr](https://skair1pa.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/smoll_emily)


	3. Parents!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [Kendra Cambra](https://twitter.com/KendraBCambra) on twitter. Thank you for the lovely prompt I had a blast writing it!

The last thing Marcus expected was to be called into the principle’s office. _ He was an adult for god’s sake. _  Ten minutes ago he had received a call from Polis High that Octavia had gotten herself sent to the office. He hadn’t been told why just instructed to down to the school for a meeting.

Which is why he was currently sitting in the main office, discreetly staring at the only other occupant. She was slouched in her seat furiously typing on her phone with a deep furrow in her brow. Whatever she was doing didn’t seem to be going well because she kept making small huffs of annoyance and rubbing her hands down her face. He wasn’t really sure how someone who seemed so aggravated could be so beautiful but here she was. A woman he didn’t even know making him gape and stare like a teenager. 

“Mrs.Griffin, Mr. Kane. The principle’s ready for you,” the secretary says, interrupting his thoughts and making him jump. He doesn’t notice that the woman follows him into Pike’s office until she sits down next to him. Glaring at him like it’s  _ his _ fault they’re here. 

_ So much for that.  _ He thinks bitterly, trying to keep his face impassable. “I’ve called you in today hoping we can figure this all out nicely. Now, Ms. Griffin and Ms. Blake are generally good students but this incident was completely out of character. Our library tech caught them tucked away in the non-fiction section, skipping class."

“You did  _ what?” _ The woman hisses, turning to glare at the blonde haired girl so fiercely she shrinks in her seat. “Mom, It wasn’t my faul-” 

“Mrs. Griffin, if you’ll allow me to continue.” She sat down but didn’t break the death stare she had with her daughter. He almost felt a little sorry for her, but they were in here because of her right? “Now we understand that the closer we get to summer the more restless kids are but that doesn’t leave any excuse for this type of behavior. Especially from normally grade A students.”

“What, exactly, happened. Because I’m  _ positive _ my Octavia would never do anything like this without some sort of-” 

“Some sort of  _ what?”  _ Mrs. Griffin hisses, turning her glare towards him once more. “ _Influence,_ some sort of negative influence. I’ve taught her better than to start trouble like this,” he says calmly. Oddly enjoying the way her eyes flare with anger and shock.  _ God, she’s even cute when she’s angry.  _ “You think this is Clarke’s fault? You don’t even  _ know _ her.”

“And you don’t know Octavia, you’re point is?” He fires back. He  _ knows _ Octavia, he’s been the only one raising her-her entire life. There is absolutely no way she could’ve had such a monumental lapse in judgment that lead her to try and cut class. The fact that this woman, a complete stranger, is insinuating that she did is more than a little insulting. “Clarke is an honors student with a perfect record!”

“Octavia is a star athlete who  _ knows _ skipping class would get her kicked off the team!” God this man was  _ infuriating. _ She thought he was at least a little cute before but once he’d opened his mouth and insulted her daughter that all flew out of the window. Clarke loved school, acts like this were completely out of her character. 

The continued hissing and spitting venom at each other, the argument building in intensity with each passing second. Drawing the stares of passing students in the hallway. Clarke and Octavia glanced between each other and principle Pike with wide eyes. Unsure of what to do about the two adults who looked ready to tear each other apart. 

“Enough!” Pike finally said, silencing them both with the command. “Instead of bickering why don’t we let the girls explain themselves, hmm?” He offered, letting out a deep sigh when they both let their defensive postures relax. “Well, you see Octavia needed help in History.”

“And nothing goes on in sixth period.”

“So we thought we’d just skip and stay in the library.”

“She was going to help me study so I could ace the test.”

“But we got caught and that’s how we ended up here.”

Abby gives Clarke a disbelieving look. “You cut class to…. _ study?”  _

“That has got to be the most counterintuitive thing I’ve ever heard,” Kane says, shaking his head. “I”m sorry dad, I just really needed to get a good grade on that test,” Octavia said, handing her head. “I know, and I offered to hire you a tutor, but we can discuss that later. I’d like you to apologize to Ms. Griffin.”  

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Octavia said, clearly meaning every word. Clarke gave her a sympathetic look, she knew how strict her father could be. “It’s alright, it’s not like you forced me to help you. I wanted to.” 

“Alright, now that we have that resolved I think we can wrap this up. Of course, both of you will be serving detention after school today but I presume that will give you good time to study.” Pike dismissed both girls and shook hands with their parents, showing them to the door. 

They walked out of the building together but in silence. He jams his hands in his pockets and she checks her phone. Awkwardness filling the space between him. “That was...interesting,” She says, finally breaking the silence as they reach their cars. Who are coincidentally parked right next to each other. “Yeah, you seemed to enjoy yelling at me quite a lot.” He represses a smirk at the way her eyes flare with indignance. “You accused my daughter.”

“And you accused mine.” He doesn’t know why he’s picking a fight. Ok,  _ he does know _ but he’s not sure if he’s ready to admit it. Fighting with her sends a heady rush of adrenaline through his veins, making his body feel more alive than it has in a long time. He wonders idly what  _ other _ things she could make him feel, and tries but fails to shake the images from his mind He’s not even really listening now, just letting her go off on him. Feeling the electricity bouncing between them grow in intensity. 

“-and of course you’d think it’s Clarke’s fault, just because she gets into a little trouble occasionally. Staying out too late and going to parties on school nights, just because she does those things doesn’t-” 

_ Oh.  _

Her eyes go wide as her back hits the cool metal of his car and soft but insistent lips press against hers. It’s only a second before she’s kissing him back, unsure of the  _ why _ exactly but it just feels right. He sighs into her mouth when her lips start moving with his, moving his hands to cup her jaw gently. Pressing her further into the car with his body. She tangles a hand in his hair, marveling at how the soft curls feel between her fingers. He runs his tongue along the seam of her lips, letting out a soft moan when they part. She tastes spicy but sweet in the most intoxicating way. 

He breaks away but stays close, his forehead against hers and their panting breaths mixing. “If I would’ve known that’s what it would take to get you to be quiet. I would’ve done it a lot sooner,” He jokes,  smiling down at her. “Shut up, Kane,” Abby growls, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him back down to kiss her. 


	4. Meeting on a plane!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting on a plane.  
> 2 part story.

Her hands shake as she buckles her seatbelt. She doesn’t think she’s been this afraid in her entire life. If she had the choice she wouldn’t be here at all, but it’s a 31-hour drive from San Francisco to Chicago and she’s only one person. She  _ has _ to do this, no matter how loudly her mind screams at her to run.

_ This is how he died. In a plane just like this. This is how he died, no cause just a horrible, horrible accident. You didn’t even get to say goodbye. _

She let out a small whimper, catching the attention of the man next to her. “Miss, are you alright?” He asks, the rich tones of his voice making her eyes snap open. “Yes...I uh...I’m fine.” She says, letting out a squeak when the plane lurches. He studies her for a few seconds, eyes running over her in more of an inquisitive manner than anything. “You’re afraid of flying,” The man says plainly. Without the accusation and mockery that usually comes with that. 

Marcus looks at the woman next to him, really  _ looks _ at her. Her hands are shaking even though she has a death grip on the armrests and her eyes are glassy with unshed tears. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone so afraid, which in his line of work is surprising. Whatever has made this woman so absolutely terrified of flying had to be beyond awful. They have a four-plus hour flight ahead of them, there’s no way she can stay this worked up the whole time and come out of it okay. He’s not just going sit here and let her suffer. “Would you like me to try and help take your mind off it,” he says gently not sure if he’s overstepping bounds. She turns her gaze to him slowly, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. She has the stare of a frantic animal caught in the headlights, it breaks his heart. “You-you’d do that for me?” 

“Of course, I know what it’s like to have to face one of your worst fears. It’s always nice to have someone who can help you through it.” If she weren’t currently buckled into the seat as tightly as comfort would allow, she would’ve jumped up and hugged him. He holds out his hand for her to shake and she does, gripping it oddly tight for someone who is so shaken up. “Marcus Kane.” 

“Abby Griffin.”

“Is there anything specific you’d like to talk about? Something that makes you happy?” Marcus says getting right to the point. “My niece, Clarke,” is her immediate reply. Twin smiles appear on their faces. Hers born of knowing how much more she’ll get to see Clarke once she gets settled into her new apartment, and his from the image of her and a smiling little girl. Something that makes his heart flutter in strange ways. “Tell me about her,” He said, and she did.

She told him about the day Clarke was born, how smitten she was from the very first moment by those rosy pink cheeks and full head of golden hair. She told him about the first time Clarke stayed overnight with her (she was four, they had chicken nuggets and made a  _ massive _ blanket fort). She told him about Clarke’s artistic talents and even pulled out her phone to show him some of her drawings. (Marcus was more than impressed, the drawings were intricate and so well done it was hard to believe they’d been created by 7-year-old hands.) He laughed and smiled with her like the things she told him he’d been present for. Like she was catching up with an old friend. It shocked her a little, the way this complete stranger could take her fears and melt them away. She still felt them of course, she yelped when they hit a patch of turbulence but he would look into her eyes and smile and she’d forget. Something about him just put her at ease.

By the time she’d told him everything about Clarke she could possibly think off they were already halfway there. “Alright, I told you about Clarke. Now you tell me about what makes you happy.” He frowned for a second, giving her a look that said he’d been caught off guard. “I don’t get out much, or  _ do _ much in general.” She frowned, giving him an inquisitive look. He was well put-together, to say the least. Nice suit, perfectly tousled hair and she could smell the woodsy aftershave scent he wore. He looked like he could do whatever he wanted and be successful. “Well do you like your job?” He smiles, now that’s definitely something he can talk about. (If you know Marcus Kane, you know he’s an insatiable workaholic.) “I work at the children’s hospital. It’s fulfilling, to say the least.”

A crazy thought floats into her mind but she pushes it away. It’s too absurd, so there’s no point in entertaining it for more than a second. “Come on, you’re a smart man, give me some details,” she says with a challenging look. Making him let out a breathy chuckle, running his left hand through the loose waves of his dark hair. “I work the legal side of medicine. I take cases with children and teens whose families can’t afford treatment or are in need of help and help them raise money. As well as making sure that the kids coming in are going out to good homes that can support their medical needs, and I make sure the kids who won’t be leaving for a while are as comfortable as possible. In a sentence, I make sure they get the care and compassion they deserve.” Her heart melts at the passion in his voice, she’s a doctor. She knows what some of those kids go through. Suffering and in pain because their parents can’t afford treatment. She’s glad to know that Chicago has someone fighting for those kids. “That’s a very honorable profession, I can tell you’re passionate about it.” He nods, giving her another warm smile that’s so sweet it tugs the corners of her own lips up even higher. 

She asks him about some of the children and his eyes light up. He tells her everything he can, not coming close to running out by the time they touchdown and pull into the gate. He insists on getting her luggage from the overhead bin, not that she minds all that much. It gives her a very nice look at the way the white dress shirt stretched across his shoulders and back. ( Before you say it, there’s  _ absolutely  _ nothing wrong with staring, he’s a nice man and they had a very nice 4-hour conversation. It’s not like she hadn’t caught his gaze dropping to her lips every so often? Now they were even.)  They’re in the middle of the plane and de-boarding always takes forever. Which leads him to sit back down once both their bags are in their laps. “You never told me what’s brought you to the Windy City? Are you here for a family reunion or something?” 

“Actually I got transferred, I’ll be working in a children’s hospital as well,” she said smiling. Laughing just a little at the shocked look on his face. “Well what a lovely coincidence,” He replies, getting way too hopeful for his own good.

The passengers in front of them get up, tugging their luggage along the aisle and out of the plane. He frowns, a strange sadness coming over him at the thought of most likely never seeing this woman again. He barely knew her but felt so strongly about her. Marcus shook his head and grabbed his bag, following her out of the plane and into the terminal. “I have absolutely no idea where I’m going,” she sighed, looking around at the chaotic hustle and bustle that was Midway. It was because he was a good person he told himself when he instructed her to follow him to baggage claim. Not because the thought of parting with her was too much to handle, definitely not that. 

He guided her through the throng of travelers with practiced ease. From the amount of traveling he had to do, Marcus could probably make it to his gate blindfolded. Abby on the other hand, especially for someone who lived in San Francisco, doesn’t seem to be faring as well. He writes it off as the stress of flying leaving her body. Making her tired and disoriented. When they make it to baggage claim, she looks ready to pass out then and there. “I don’t mean to pry, but when was the last time you slept?” Marcus asks softly. “Too long ago,” is her yawned reply, almost cut off by the sound of the baggage belt rumbling to life. With their bags in hand, they make their way to the front of the airport. Hit with a cold gust of Chicago wind that makes Abby shiver and shake but barely ruffles Marcus’ hair. “You’ll get used to the wind soon,” he chuckles. She shoots him a look before re-focusing on her phone screen her brow furrowing into a deep crease. “Do you know how to get to this hotel? I can’t seem to find a good set of directions.” 

“Oh yeah, my apartments only a couple blocks away from there. We could split a cab if you’d like?” He offers with a very hopeful smile. When a ‘sure’ immediately falls from her lips the smile widens. He hails a cab and they both climb in, instructing the driver to take them to Abby’s hotel. They talk the whole drive. Abby will share a story about a crazy case at her old job, Marcus will laugh or frown depending on the context then dive into some of his patient's shenanigans. The trip seemed to fly by and before they knew it Marcus was helping her get her bags out of the trunk in front of the hotel. “I guess this is goodbye.” Marcus nods, staring at his shoes with his hands jammed into his pockets. On a whim, he pulls out his card and hands it to her. “Call me when you get settled or if you need help navigating the city,” he says. Quickly adding an ‘only if you want to’ at the look of shock on her face. Abby smiles and tucks the card into her pocket, surprising him by wrapping her arms around his torso and hugging him. 

_ I don’t want to let go, _ he thinks as she rests her head against his chest, squeezing him tighter as his own arms envelop her. “Thank you for talking to me. I wouldn’t have gotten through that if it weren’t for you.” He pulls back reluctantly, laying a hand on her shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. “I’m glad I could help, good luck with the new job and have fun with Clarke,” and then she hikes her bags over her shoulder and disappears into the lobby. Leaving him feeling a strange kind of emptiness, like she took a part of him with her. 

Forty-five minutes later his phone screen lights up with a call from an unknown number.

“Marcus, It’s Abby. I need a favor.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to cut this one into two parts because it got so much longer than the other ones.


	5. Meeting on a plane!AU pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the Meeting on a plane!AU because I had to.

“Are you alright,” are the first words out of his mouth. Not even registering what has already been said. She smiles, wrapping her jacket tighter around her body. “I’m fine, just a little….homeless.”

“You’re  _ what?” _ He says, more than a little confused. “The hospital was supposed to set me up in a hotel room while everything got moved into my apartment but I guess it never went through or there was some sort of complication. I don’t have anywhere to go.” She lets the words hang, realizing just how crazy this whole thing really is. Yes, Marcus seems like a nice man who was sweet and caring when she was scared but this. This is different, this (if he says yes) is entering his space.  _ His home _ with no idea what she’s getting into. Not that she thinks Marcus is going to do anything bad to her, it’s just  _ unorthodox.  _

“I’ll be right there.” Abby smiles, forgetting why she was hesitant. True to his word Marcus is there in minutes, picking her bags up off the sidewalk and loading them into his car. She slides into the passenger seat, the heat is on and it’s a welcome contrast to the biting wind outside. “Thank you,” she says once he buckles himself in. The smile he gives her melts her heart, sweet and warm and impossibly bright. She’s hit with the same feeling again, the one where she can’t help but feel as if she’s known him forever. Not just a few hours.”Of course, I couldn’t just leave you stranded. Besides, hotels here are ridiculously overpriced and there’s plenty of space in my apartment.” There’s a response on her lips but it’s cut off by the sound of her stomach growling, loudly. She never ate before flying, the fear itself was embarrassing enough. Throwing up whatever she had eaten was too much to bear. “You hungry?” He asks with a smirk, pulling out into the road. “Yeah, I haven’t eaten in about 8 hours.” He hides his shock well, knowing she has her reasons and there’s no need to bring it back up. “How about we drop off your bags and my place and I’ll show you the finer side of Chicago dining?” Marcus proposes with a smirk she can’t even think about denying. “That sounds perfect.” 

*******

His apartment is beautiful. Airy spaces, clean white furniture, and a breathtaking view of the south shore through floor-to-ceiling windows. “Nice place,” she observed, absently running her hands along the granite countertops. “It’s alright,” he shrugs like she doesn’t know how much a downtown Chicago apartment of this caliber costs. Marcus sets her bags down behind one of the white trim doors down the main hallway. 

He found her standing in front of the windows gazing down at the streets below. Watching buildings light up as the sunlight waned. Disappearing between the towering skyscrapers. He had a sudden urge to wrap his arms around her and hold her against his chest. Marcus wondered how she would react if he did but shook the thought off. It was crazy. “So when do you start work?” Marcus asked, using conversation to break his train of thought. “A week or so, they gave me some time to get settled but clearly that’s not going to plan.” Abby laughs dryly letting her head drop into her hands. “You can stay here as long as you like, I have plenty of space and it’s nice to have guests.” Marcus smiles, setting a friendly hand on her shoulder. She mumbles a thank you and hugs him for the second time that day.    


It gives him the same feelings, the weird fluttering in his stomach. She fits so perfectly in his arms with her head tucked under his chin and her arms just barely able to reach around him. Abby seems to enjoy the embrace just as much as he does if the way she rubs her nose against his shirt is anything to go by. They stand there wrapped in each other for a long time, both too comfortable to pull back. 

The first few seconds after they separate are awkward. Both of them sorting through the feelings turning over in their heads, wondering what to do (if anything) about them. He settles on an amused smile and a soft chuckle, gesturing towards his tv. “Popcorn and a movie?” She smiles.

*******

By the third day of having Abby Griffin in his home, Marcus is dying. He’s been in her company for 79 hours, only parting when they head to their separate beds. Not having the ability to do the things he wants is sweet torture. He can’t kiss her as he makes them breakfast, he can’t hold her hand as they drive to explore the city. He can’t wrap his arms around her small body as they both watch the sun set over Lake Michigan. He can’t do any of those things and it is absolutely killing him.

Little does he know Abby isn’t faring any better. The way he looks at her, eyes deep and full of things she’s too afraid to name. The soft and relaxed air he gives off. The way he can calm her with just a few words or a hand on her shoulder. The way he seems completely satisfied to care for her, making meals and touring the city with her. Making sure she has everything she needs.

They’re both in agony but too afraid to do anything about it. At least, that’s what it seems like. 

They’re sitting together on the couch, the last few minutes of an episode of NCIS playing on the TV when it happens. She sits close but not too close, their thighs pressed against one another. Serving as the only point of contact despite the arm his has over the back of the sofa. Without warning she abruptly turns to face him, steadying herself with hands on his shoulders and she sits on her knees. “I can’t take it anymore,” Abby says in a frustrated huff before crashing her lips against his. For a moment he’s shocked, pulling back abruptly without realizing what he’s doing. Abby gasps, clamping a hand over her mouth and backpedaling. “Marcus I’m so sorry, I didn’t- Please- I-” The rest of her sentence is cut off as he lunges forward to capture her mouth. Doing the thing he  _ knows _ he’s wanted for a long time now. Its nothing like a first kiss usually is, it’s better. Her lips are full and soft and move hungrily against his, her hands diving into his hair. Tugging at it until he follows her movements, pressing her body into the couch with his own. She tastes like wine and happiness, he tastes like home. Neither of them ever want to let go. 


	6. YoungArk!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young!Ark AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this idea for a bit, thought it was hella cute and couldn't resist.

Aside from the mess hall, medical is one of the busiest places on the Ark. It was also the place with the most valuable supplies. Medicines, vaccines, vitamins, and the most potent protein supplements they had. All irreplaceable and highly sought after items under strict regulation. In short, it was a common place for trouble and riff-raff. 

During her training, she had seen her fair share of fights break out with patients and doctors. It broke her heart seeing them, knowing that when the guard finally did arrive the poor soul who had started it would be floated. 

Abby knew she couldn’t change the law to give people the medicines they were willing to die for, but maybe she could stop the fights before they got severe. No one would get floated for just a scuffle. 

It was a big feat, devising a plan and preparing herself to present it to the council. She was the youngest in her med class -the brightest by a longshot but still the youngest- and the council was never keen on listening to the younger ones. She spent a week and a half typing out her presentation and rehearsing it. Going over everything with her father, one of the higher-up guards, looking for flaws. When it was all ironed out she handed it in to her station rep and waited. 

One week later a dark-haired boy in a cadet’s uniform was stationed by med bay doors. Her plan had been approved. 

Ten days go by without an incident, ten peaceful days of Marcus standing at his post for 9-hour shifts. Watching the doctors work, specifically one doctor. Well  _ junior doctor, _ but she worked just as diligently and intelligently as people 3 times her age. Not to mention Marcus was positive she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His watching of her was completely for security reasons and he told himself that every time he caught his eyes wandering. 

The first incident is a small one really. A father, desperate to get medicine for his son, is denied. Marcus can sense the trouble before it happens, the man is agitated and you can see the crack that forms in his heart every time the little boy coughs. Marcus watches the man's hands curl into fists, biceps tightening in preparation for the first punch. Without thinking, Marcus lays a hand on the man’s shoulder. “I have a different solution.” The father’s eyes flicker down to the baton strapped to Marcus’ waist but Marcus just squeezes his shoulder gently until his eyes go back up. “Go down to farm station and have them give you some of the leftover herbs. Just tell the person working your son’s symptoms and they should give you the right combination.” To his surprise, the man wraps Marcus in a hug murmuring a quick thank you and whisking his son out. He steps back to his post, back straight and eyes sweeping the room. Missing the way the young doctor smiles at him from across the room. 

The other doctor’s resume their tasks immediately, for them fights are just another happening and the stopping of one isn’t cause for celebration. It’s  still just another happening, but not for Abby. She’s pleasantly surprised by the dark-haired boy’s compassion. From what her father had said about this year’s recruits she’d taken them all to be steel and ice. Clearly not this one, who spoke in gentle tones and helped a man save his son. Who offered comforting touches and smiled at everyone who left medical. Who lent a hand whenever asked, no matter how out of description it was. (The fact that he was undeniably cute and his hair looked as soft as he was only a small factor in her disposition towards him.) 

He responded much the same the second incident. There had been an outbreak of flu among some of the lower workers and there weren’t enough supplies to treat everyone (there never was, there never had been, there never would be) and the line outside was growing more and more tense. People coughing and sick and angry that the doctors so revered couldn’t do anything to calm their fevers or soothe their pain. It broke her heart but the medicines they needed just didn’t exist. The most she had to offer was a cool rag and extra fluids. Which wasn’t enough for them.

People hounded her shouting and glaring, releasing all the tension bottled up inside them on her and the other doctors. Extra guards were on the way but for now, it was just Marcus trying to keep a group of twenty-something from attacking their medical staff.

In an act his sergeant would call stupid bravery, Marcus stood up on one of the examination tables. Whistling loud for everyone’s attention. “I know you’re scared and sick and hurting. I know you think this isn’t fair, and it isn’t, but this isn’t the way to handle it. These are our only doctors, the people that find our cures and deliver our children. They do incredible things with the minimal supplies they’re given. Remember that they aren’t denying you because they want to, they’re doing it because they  _ have  _ to. I know that if they had the supplies each and every one of you would be going home with the treatment you need. Please don’t do this.” He spoke calm and soft in ways they guard never were. When backup did burst through the door, shock batons raised and electrified there was no fight to break up and Marcus was just hoping off of the examination table. Black boots thudding against the metal floor. “That won’t be necessary, all clear here sir.” He said crisply to his superior with a stiff salute. The man smiled fondly at him and dismissed the other men. It was the closest thing to praise she’d seen a commander give. 

The third incident was worse. It was late into the night and she knew the guards were about to rotate. Her shift was supposed to end hours ago but she didn’t have anywhere to be and work was fun. There hadn’t been a patient for almost an hour and she’d occupied herself with an inventory of their stronger medications. 

The doors slid open with a hiss but she didn’t look up, expecting it to just be the next guard on shift but the cool metal of a shock baton prodding her back said otherwise. “You’re going to hand over the pills real quiet.” Abby gulped, hand tightening around the tin bottle in her hand. “I can’t do that.” The baton dug deeper into the soft part of her back and she choked back a wince. Ignoring the telltale click that signaled the safety was being turned off. “Last chance,” the voice growls. She puts on a brave face, there’s no way she’s letting someone steal vital supplies. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” another voice hissed, low and dangerous and wholly unfamiliar. The baton leaves her back, it’s absence followed by the sound of a dull thud that can only be someone getting hit on the head. More sounds of struggling follow then the pop and crackle of electricity and the sound of a falling body. She whips around, prepared to have to fight of the thief herself but is confronted with the dark-haired boy instead. Red blood dripping from a gash on his forehead. “Are you alright?” He asks frantically, gulping down air as adrenaline courses through his body. Not even hearing his question she jumps forward with gauze in her hand. Pressing it to the gash on his forehead. “Come on and sit down, I’ll get that stitched up for you.” He gulps, half at her proximity (the warm but strong hand gently gripping his bicep) and half at the mention of stitches.   


She dabs a cloth over the cut while he breathes through his rising fear. “This only needs a few stitches but I’m going to apply some local anesthetic to take the sting out.” Marcus tries to reply smartly but all that comes out is a broken gasp as the suture needle moves closer to his skin. “Here,” she says soothingly placing her free hand over his eyes. “I promise I’ll be quick.” 

True to her word the needle is done and put away in less than a minute. Four perfect stitches hold his skin together neatly. Her hand comes away from his eyes and he momentarily laments the loss of contact until soft lips press against his cheek. It’s only a second, two a most but it puts a bright red glow on his cheeks and a shocked look on his face. “Thank you for saving me, that was really brave.” She turns and cleans up her supplies, barely catching his whispered ‘just doing my duty ma’am’ as he goes to call a senior guard. It makes her laugh. 


	7. Come pick me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: I have a request for your first meetings kabby fic: Getting a parking ticket on Valentine's Day

He watches the meter tick down, pushing his curls back under the short-brimmed hat he really hates wearing. He sighs when it runs out, looking at the hastily parked minivan - back windows smudged with tiny handprints, bright pink child seat in the back- he really hates giving these kinds of tickets. He tears the page off the pad, walking over to the driver's side of the vehicle, inches from tucking the slip under the wiper. “I’m here! I’m here, sorry!” A woman calls out behind him, the sound of shoes clicking quickly towards him. She runs up to him, stumbling a little as she bounds down the high curb in her rush. “I have an app that was supposed to refill the meter but my daughter decided she wanted to give my phone a bath while I wasn’t looking.” She smiles nervously, fidgeting with the glittering ring on her left hand. Turning it round and round. “That’s alright ma’am, but I couldn’t happen to notice you seem to be taking up two spots. If you could re-park your vehicle that would be superb.” The relief that washes over her face, dazzling smile on display, makes his heart beat faster. He backs away, tucking the ticket into his back pocket as she unlocks her car and slides into the driver's seat. Satisfied, he starts back towards his car only to frown when he doesn't hear the sound of an engine starting. The woman is slumped in her seat, both hands covering her face. 

The knocks startle her, three short raps on her window but she looks up. Discreetly wiping a stray tear from her cheek. “Is there a problem?” 

“My car won’t start, I assume the battery died it hasn’t been changed since…..” She frowns, going silent. The end of her sentence lost in something deep. “This is just perfect, honestly. It’s exactly what I needed today of all days.” She drops her head back and blows out a breath, turning away from him. “I’d be happy to let you borrow my phone to call someone to come pick you up.” He offers, hoping to put a smile back on her face. It was odd, truly, how much he wanted to see her smile again. 

“There isn’t anyone to call.” She sniffles quietly, rummaging around in her purse for something. “Well if you’d like I could drive you wherever you need to be,” he tries again, hoping not to strike another nerve.” Her head turns, the look on her face is a mix of hope and skepticism. He wonders how often anyone actually offers to help her. “Are you sure?”

“Positive, I’m off duty in ten minutes anyway, and I happen to know a great mechanic for your car.” She smiles, albeit shyly, but his cheeks turn red like she’d planted a kiss on each of them. 

He waits for her to buckle up before pulling his patrol car out of the space. Taking his time to pull out into the street. “My name’s Abby, by the way,” She says, brushing something that doesn’t exist off her jeans. “That’s a lovely name. Mine’s Marcus, if you’re curious.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Marcus.” He nods, reaching over to the center console to call in his following unit, signaling the end of his shift. “I’ve just got to head back to the precinct to pick up my regular car, then we can go wherever you need to go. How does that sound?” 

“That sounds perfect, thank you.” 

The drive is quiet, filled with her humming songs that play on the stereo, sometimes interrupted by transmissions from other squad cars. When they arrive, he opens the door for her and she steps out. Turning to him to say, “That was my first time in a police car.” He laughs walking them towards his truck. “Not one to dance with the law I presume?” She looks over, eyes running gently over his face. A slight smirk on her lips. “Depends.” He coughs and she laughs. 

 

He pulls into the gravel drive, lending her a hand to step out of the tall truck. “I promise this is the best mechanic in town. This is the place we take squad cars when they get dinged up on the job...which happens more than you think.”

“I’d imagine so, you have a pretty high-risk job. What with dealing with dangerous criminals all day.” He shrugs, leading her up the path to the dimly lit shop in front of them. Smiling to himself everytime their fingers brush. “There isn’t much that happens in Arkadia, although, occasionally we do deal with lost puppies and rescuing pretty ladies from broken down cars.” Abby ducks her head, a light blush covering her cheeks. “So you do this a lot huh?”  He’s cut off from replying by the sounds of metal crashing to the ground, followed by a loud string of colorful expletives. “Reyes! Get out here, I’ve got another assignment for you.”

“Kane, I swear to god if another one of your rookie flatfoots crashed _another_ car I’m getting myself arrested so I don’t have to keep doing this.” A young girl, jet black hair pulled up into a neat ponytail emerges out of the mouth of the shop. Motor oil staining her jeans and shirt. “Oh.” She gives him a grin but immediately drops it at his resulting glare. “I’m guessing this is a case of dead battery, If you leave me the spot it’s parked I can put it on the list to be fixed, but I can’t tell you how soon it’ll be. Kane, I think you’ll be driving this one around for a few more days.” Neither of them bothers hiding their smiles. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
